Speed humps or xe2x80x98Sleeping Policeman, xe2x80x99 as they are better known, are well known deterrents for speeding motorists and are becoming more widely used through the traffic calming measures being imposed by local authorities. The present speed hump can be either an asphalt or block paviour mound, which are formed directly upon the existing road surface or as an alternative can be made from a solid compound such as plastic which again can be fitted to the road surface.
According to the authorities and surveys of public opinion it is essential to reduce the speed of motorist in general especially on inner city urban carriage ways. The present systems of speed control are costly and disruptive, with the tax payer and local businesses bearing the cost. Additionally the confusion caused to an already congested road network is totally unacceptable with journey times increasing and repairs to the roads never ending.
It is an object of the present invention to obviate or mitigate the above problems. According to the invention there is provided a road traffic speed control device which is locatable in a roadway, is formed of a resiliently deformable material and is deflatable by the passage of a vehicle thereover at the intend-e-d speed limit of said vehicle in said roadway, in use.
The device may be formed from an extruded or compressed partially recyclable rubber compound.
The device may be generally semi-cylindrical or sinusoidal in transverse cross-section and may be formed with perforations or apertures therein to permit deflation.
Alternatively or in addition, valve means may be located in a side wall of the device to allow deflation and reinflation, in use.
One or more helical springs, which may be encased in a split sleeve, may be located within the device to assist in shape retention.
The device may be formed with perforations, apertures or valve means to provide deflation thereof with passage thereover of a vehicle traveling from a minimum speed of 5 mph through increments to a required maximum.
The device may be formed such that subsequent to deflation by the front wheels of a vehicle passing thereover, reinflation may be delayed to allow the rear wheels to pass thereover during such initial deflation.